How You Remind Me
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: April felt her body ripple with a sob but willed herself to be quiet as she ran out of the house and into the field where the grass grew past her head. It all came down to this: he was the hunter and she was his prey. Did he really enjoy this?


The light crunch made a shiver go up and down April's spine. It wasn't distinct, but it was there. If April hand't known better, or if this had happened to her months ago, she would have dismissed it as an animal, or maybe even the wind. But now...now April knew better.

"_Never made it as a wise man,_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing._

_Tired of living like a blind man,_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling..."_

She closed her eyes and tried to use all of her senses. It was like he was everywhere but nowhere at the same time. April didn't know why she always found herself in that abandoned home outside of the city...yet she did. It was like she was drawn there, bounded there by invisible chains...

Something soft brushed against her side and she turned around, her heart racing and her eyes wide. April knew she shouldn't feel so shocked and scared, this has been going on...how long now? But as she stared up into two eyes bright with reds and oranges...she remembered why.

"_And this is how you remind me,_

_This is how you remind me,_

_Of what I really am."_

Those eyes seemed to glow in the dark, their slanted pupils staring through her very being. The man breathed and hot breath tickled her face. April tried to resist closing her eyes, but she did anyways.

It pained her to know that the man before her was the Donatello she knew and loved. Still is. Somewhere...

"Hello, precious." The voice was silky that both scared and made April tremble in a different way. With her eyes closed, it was like she could hear the Donnie she knew. But the creature in front of her was just a shadow of who he is, an abomination created from one of his own experiments.

Donatello would never have had told her, but it wasn't hard to find out. He had been having negative thoughts, ones that he worried would hurt her and his family. Donatello was haunted by a shadow in the back of his mind and wouldn't stand for it, so he tried making his own cure. One chemical imbalance led to another and a monster was born. This...man that was before her.

"_This is how you remind me,_

_Of what I really am."_

April felt the rough texture of his cheek against her own as he planted his hands firmly on her hips, his sharp nails grazing the fabric of her jeans. April tried not to wince, knowing that cuts would be left there the next day.

She listened as he sighed and a deep chuckle rippled from his chest that made her heart flutter with fear and anticipation. Was he going soft on her? She knew she should never go to the house, but she knew it was because if she didn't, he would only hunt her down. Would he hurt her dad? Aunt? His family? Just to find her? April opened her eyes and when they met the fire-y orange-red orbs before her, she knew he would.

The creature before her that was once Donatello smiled, flashing her sharp and jagged teeth. He clenched his nails into her skin and then shoved her away from him. She stumbled and landed a few feet away. April tried not to grimace, feeling her new wounds pulse with pain. She was sure they were bleeding, but she wouldn't dare check right then.

Donatello...if she should even call him that...licked his lips and grinned. "Run," he growled just above a whisper. April didn't hesitate. She took off down the deserted hallway and dodged different piles of debris left over of the house.

He always gave her a five second head start. When she counted down the time in her head, she could hear him in the distance cackle. April would be far away by the time she heard that, but the sound would always be way too close for comfort. It was like she couldn't get away fast enough...

"_It's not like you to say sorry,_

_I was waiting on a different story._

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle,_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

April felt her body ripple with a sob but willed herself to be quiet as she ran out of the house and into the field where the grass grew past her head. It all came down to this: he was the hunter and she was his prey. Did he really enjoy this?

Donatello, when he came back as his normal self when the 'cure' would wear off on it's own for a short time, never seemed to remember any of this. When she looked into his eyes, she could tell he knew but dismissed it as dreams. She was always able to hide her wounds well, but she knew he would catch on eventually.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no._

She was deep in the grass when she stopped and kneeled down. April caught her breath but her panting was too loud, even for her standards. But even then, she couldn't quiet herself down.

April knew Donatello was close by. He always was. Watching, waiting...could he smell her fear? Her exasperation? April closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. Maybe things will be different this time...

She smelt him before she heard him. He has this husky smell to him that could only be given off from the chemicals that he was poisoned by. "Boo." His breath tickled her ear and April was up and running away in a heart beat.

April could hear his laughter echoing after her. How could he find her so fast? So easily? He always played with her like that, like it was just a game. A game of tag that sadly doesn't end after a simple touch. She wished, though...

April jumped over a pond and raced through the field, hearing the light crunching of feet close by. When she picked up her speed, so did he. When she slowed down, so did he. How did he enjoy this?

The house came back into view and as she attempted to race past it to the country road, a forearm slammed into her chest and pinned her to the wall of the house. The wind was instantly knocked from her chest and the thing that was Donatello held her up against the wall.

Tears came to her eyes. She didn't care anymore. She cursed herself for coming yet again, but she knew she dug herself into that hole. When she opened her eyes and she met Donatello's, she understood why.

April loved him. Deep down, he was still her Donatello. Still her adorable nerd who cared about her deeply, and this part of him wouldn't change that. Even if he wasn't conscious of what he had become, she would still love him and hope that it will change him back to the man she loved and adored rather than play this sick game with this...monster.

"_It's not like you didn't know that._

_I said I love you and I swear I still do,_

_And it must have been so bad_

_Cause living with me must have damn near killed you._

_And this is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am._

_This is how, you remind me_

_Of what I really am."_

Cold lips met her jaw line and April let out a small hiss. Donatello cupped her cheek with his free hand and his chuckle vibrated into her skin that made her eyelids flutter.

"Don't pretend you don't like it..." his voice was husky and low. April grabbed at his hand and gasped when he bit the skin hard enough to leave a mark but soft enough to not penetrate the skin.

April let out a whimper and, to her surprise, he dropped her. She fell to her knees and watched as Donatello took a step back and, for a brief second, she saw Donnie's eyes. Her Donnie's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he glanced down. But the moment was meant to last. A second later, the fire in his eyes was back and he was kneeling in front of April with his hand against the wall, his arm blocking one of her ways of escaping. But he knew she couldn't, she was too weak. To scared...but for a moment, she almost had her Donnie back. Even if it was only for so long.

_ "It's not like you to say sorry,_

_I was waiting on a different story._

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle,_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

The thing that was Donatello grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. He stroked her cheek with a claw, drawing blood. He brought the claw to his mouth and licked the red liquid away without breaking away his eye contact with her and smirked, his teeth glistening in the moonlight.

"How about a kiss?" He purred. Some of her blood oozed down her lip, but she didn't dare blink. It was like she was numb to this. But when he had first done that, she remembered cringing and trying to scream. He had clasped his hand over hers even though there wasn't civilization for miles. Who would hear her scream?

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no."_

By now, April would normally be crying and struggling with whatever strength she had left. But she kept seeing Donnie's eyes from a few seconds ago, how he had said 'I'm sorry' and the way her Donatello moved when he was genuine about his feelings ran through her head. Maybe if she made this easy, she'll get him back sooner...

April sat up. Donatello flinched as though to tackle her if she tried to run away, but instead, his eyes widened when she sat in his lap and lead his hands under her shirt to touch her cold, sweaty skin.

The red head stared into his eyes as the monster stared back in surprised. The emotion melted and a smirk spread across his cheeks. Donatello bent his head down and placed kisses along her neck, dragging his sharp teeth along the skin and lapping up any blood that oozed out.

"Someone's finally learning their place..." he muttered, more to himself than to April. But she still heard it. She closed her eyes and fought off the grimaces and sighs of pain and sadly pleasure she got from the sensation.

"_Never made it as a wise man,_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing,_

_And this is how you remind me..._

_This is how you remind me..._

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am._

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am."_

In one swift move, Donatello flipped her onto her back and pinned her hard to the ground. April gasped and Donatello was there in a heartbeat, fiercely kissing her and sucking on her lip.

April felt herself groan and knew Donatello was smirking. Above her, the moon was large and bright and the stars seemed to blink at her, staring and judging her for the situation she was now in.

Her hands were pinned over her head with one large hand, the claws digging into her fragile skin. April closed her eyes, feeling her shirt be torn to shreds and hot kisses be planted from her neck to her chest and down her stomach. Pain and pleasure often fought each other, but all the while April closed her eyes and willed for her Donatello to be back. Willed to hear his soft, caring voice say: "I'm sorry." But it never came. April screwed her eyes shut and waited for the night to be over.

"_It's not like you to say sorry,_

_I was waiting on a different story._

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle,_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah, yeah, no, no..."_


End file.
